The Plutoni Tournament
by JigglypuffConan
Summary: Ash just ventured out of Kalos, and is now going to a new region, Plutoni! Will he finally succeed? Ft. Kani
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be working on this because I have writer's block. It will run on for a while, and there will be that character Kani. Also, I know there will be some confusion for those who didn't read my first story, about this character, so I'm going to say it here. Kani will appear in a lot of stories I ****write. Please don't get mad at me, and if you have suggestions of your own, feel free to review me to tell me. I've been taking a break from the other story for the moment, there will be more chapters and stories on the way. Please, please, please review! My other stories don't have alot of reviews, so I'll wait for a bit more reviews on this one. For those of you who have read my stories, thanks for the ****support! ****Okay, first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Ash was on the way home to Pallet town. he just got back from the Pokemon Kalos tournament. Of course, he didn't win, but he was excited to at least see his Pokemon again. He first went into his house, where it seemed empty. He poked his head through the doors, and all the sudden, there was a hand on his shoulder.

" Gah!" He screamed, waking the sleeping Pikachu on his head. He turned to find his mom and the Mr. Mime smiling at him. Pikachu jolted over to Ash's mom.

" Hi Pikachu! Long time no see! Did you take care of Ash?"

The yellow Pokemon nodded, scampering back to Ash and settling on his shoulder. Ash's mother rushed over and gave her son a big hug. She sent him over to the Professor Oak's lab. As he headed in, all of his Pokemon rushed over to greet him. As he pushed through the crowd of Pokemon, Professor Oak came over.

"Hey, Ash! Are you back from Kalos already?"

" Yeah. I'm still sad I lost, but I'll make it up. The only problem is that I don't know where to go next."

" How about Plutoni?"

**And that's how it started. Well, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been having a huge brain fart on this story, so I worked on the other ones. Yes, this has Kani in it, an OC that I come up with just about ****everything I like. Yeah. Anyway, chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer ****: I don't own this. Pokemon, I mean.**

"Plutoni? I've never heard of that. Can I go?"

" Sure, Ash. Oh, but when you get there, find Professor Pine. She's going to get you started."

" Thanks Professor Oak!"

After Ash rushed home and spent the night there, he left home soon after. Pikachu followed behind, excited to meet new friends. Clemont stayed behing to manage the gym, as well to perfect his inventions. Bonnie, of course, went with him. Serena went back to her house, which left Ash embarking on his journey with only his they went on, Ash reached the airport and got on a plane, jumping with excitement for wondering what the Plutoni region looked like. Soon, the plane landed, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that Ash was literally jumping over people to get out into the open town. Now, let's take a moment to explore the starter town, Purity Town. Like any other town in Plutoni, there were gems imbedded in the sidewalks. Now, Plutoni was famous for the plethora of gems. Every major city had their own type of jewels to boast. However, since Purity Town was the starter town, all the gems first on the major cities were presented. The town was your average downtown center, just with more greenery and fresher air. And the statues made of crystal shone in the sunlight. Ash and Pikachu raced down the streets, looking for the lab. They stopped at a building, gated and quite like a greenhouse. As Ash went in, he noticed a young woman standing in the corner, tending three Pokemon. The first looked like a bird with small green leaves subtly shown here and there as feathers. The next one was a small lion cub, fire blazing at its mane. That last one was a bearded dragon like animal. Instead of spikes, it had smooth skin, and it bore a strong resemblance to a Charmander, if it wasn't blue and had blue orbs at the end.

" Oh, hello! You're Ash, right? Professor Oak told me you were coming."

" Yeah. He told me to come here."

" Perfect! I'm Professor Pine. I'll get some Pokeballs and a Pokedex for you."

Professor Pine went into a room, and soon came out with Pokeballs, and a tablet looking Pokedex.

" Here you are!" Oh, and I think you want to meet these Pokemon. The Leaf Feather Pokemon, Chicklily, The Water Lizard Pokemon, Marineard, and the Fire Lion Pokemon, Firmane."

" Wow, That's cool! And thanks for everything. I think I'll settle for Marineard."

" Okay then, the nearest Gym is in Garnet City. You'll need some more Pokemon, though, since you'll need at least three Pokemon to battle."

" All right then, to Garnet City we go!"

" Ash, you're not forgetting us, are you?"

Serena stood by the door, with Clemont and Bonnie.

" Of course not! Come on, let's go!"

And so, Ash and his friends have united and have set off to Garnet City for Ash's first Plutoni gym badge.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update. I've had my hands full for a while. I'll see you all next chapter. I'll take some time, so please be patient!**


End file.
